Insufferable
by Avery-Sports-Chick-21
Summary: Paul is the lady's man of La Push but when he imprints, Karma is coming to get him in the form of Jenny List
1. Chapter 1

"Jenny!"

I shut my locker and spun around to face my best friend Kim.

"Hey Kimmy, what's up?" I asked starting to walk with her down the hall of La Push High School.

She started talking about the math homework from last night then cut off suddenly as her longtime crush Jared Thail walked by. I elbowed her and hissed "Kim, stop staring"

"sorry" she shook her head getting rid of the daydreams, "okay, anyway did you figure out how to do number 23 for the calc homework? I got the first part but then…"

I stopped listening, thinking about what groceries I should get after school that night. With my mom never around, I took care of my younger brother Brady and sister Maggie. While trying to decide between apples and pears, I suddenly ran into a wall. Well a muscle wall. Paul Walker. Paul was the "bad boy" of the school with a hot temper, longer shaggy hair, a leather jacket, and a beautiful motorcycle. Along with the hot temper was a hot body; and he knew it. He was the man-whore of the school, going from one girl to the next while the former girl was still falling all over herself to get his attention again.

He looked me up and down, "sorry babe, maybe I could make it up to you? What do you say to a movie?" he asked winking at me. Of course I would run into him on laundry day when all my jeans were sitting in the washer at home and I was stuck wearing a skirt.

"No thanks" I said turning away without a backward glance.

She looked at me, "Why'd you turn him down Jen? I mean he's no Jared, but he's pretty hot. You could use a good lay" she said nudging me and giggling to herself.

"Are you serious? Kim, no! I'm not going to go on a "date" with Paul Walker just so he can try to get in my pants then never talk to me again. And you know I don't do that stuff on the first date which is all he'd be getting anyway."

"Well maybe he'd change for you." she said dreamily

"Are you crazy?"

She huffed, "You always take the fun out of dreaming."

"You mean fantasizing?" I asked raising my eyebrows teasingly.

She huffed and grabbed my arm pulling me into class while I laughed.

We walked into our calc class and sat down. This was my best class and it always managed to take my mind off of whatever I was thinking. Kim of course spent the entire class staring at Jared and copied my notes during break while I ate my breakfast.

"You know Kimmy you should really pay better attention. Or talk to him." I said, my mouth full of cereal. She gasped, "I can't do that! What would I say? What would he say? No, no, no. I would just turn red and freeze."

I shrugged, "he's just a person, and he should be thanking God that you even bothered to look at him." She was of course was gorgeously exotic as a Native American with long dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes, with high cheek bones. I unfortunately took after the white half of my parents with green and hazel eyes and lighter skin, and dark curly hair.

I finished my cereal while Kim scribbled furiously trying to finish taking down the notes from today so she could go back to dreaming about Jared and naming their kids. I snorted laughing at my joke, and drank the rest of my milk. I pulled out my schedule to check what I had next and double check that I had finished all my homework when I was suddenly pushed sideways into Kim and off my stool.

I looked up, of course there stood Paul laughing and starting to throw a football that he was apparently trying to catch when he so rudely pushed me over.

"Excuse me!" I said standing up and dusting myself off.

He through the football and when I yelled the second time finally turned, "Damn baby, you're cute." He said looking me up and down. He reached out towards me, "I'm sorry sweet thing, how about I take you out tonight and make it up to you" he winked.

I furrowed my brow, "um, did you think that I would say yes if you kept pestering? Because guess what buddy, it's still a no!"

"Wait, I already asked you out?"

I gasped, he seriously didn't even remember me from less than three hours ago?

I glared at him and turned grabbing my bag and Kimmy's arm, "come on" I grumbled.

When we had turned the corner I finally went off, "That Paul! He is so full of himself and thinks he can get any girl and he doesn't even remember their name let alone what they look like. How much of a piece of shit do you have to be to not even remember asking someone out three hours before you ask them again?! Not even three hours! I can't believe-"

"Jen stop! If I didn't know better I'd say you are attracted to him" Kim said interrupting my tirade.

"No I'm not! I'm –"

"Shhh, it's okay Jenny, I won't tell anyone"

I rolled my eyes, "you're insufferable".

She shrugged as the bell rang telling us to go to our next and final period of the day. Kim waved and turned down a different hallway as we didn't have this period together.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we had a different set of classes one of which Paul was in unfortunately. Luckily for me that day he seemed very sullen and quiet and didn't bother me.

A couple days later, Paul was absent from class, making my day very quiet and peaceful. Then the next day he was gone again. And again and again.

The next week of school continued in a similar fashion, with the biggest news being our football team actually winning a game.

"Oh. My. God. Jenny you'll never believe what I just heard!" Kim ran over to me and plopped down next to me in our bio class.

I finished what I was writing and turned, asking tiredly, "what Kim?"

"I heard" she started, pausing for dramatics, "Paul Walker met an escort in Seattle and they ran away to elope! And that's why he hasn't been here for a week!"

I stared at her for a while trying to figure out how to respond, "Actually, I heard he got hit by a car and is in the hospital in a coma." Kim and I whipped around, hearing a timid voice chime into our conversation. The girl sitting behind us ducked her head in embarrassment. She was part African American with medium length curly brown hair and hazel eyes. "Sorry I didn't mean to butt in but everyone's saying something different, and I just kind of blend in so I hear everything" she said smiling meekly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but what was your name again?" I asked bluntly.

"Sorry, I'm Amber. I moved here this year"

I nodded and turned back to my homework. "Hi! I'm Kim and that's Jenny. What else did you hear?"

I laughed quietly to myself and shook my head at Kim's antics while turning back to my homework. Kim and Amber gossiped about the whereabouts of Paul Walker. I heard talk of gangs, joining the military, going to prison, and just plain running away in addition to the previous marriage and hospitalization rumors.

When the final bell rang I went to the library to get an early start on my homework before picking Maggie up from the middle school next door. Brady walked in sluggishly with his backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"Wow braids, what happened? How late did you stay up last night?" I asked as he slumped into the chair across from me.

"I was up late studying for freaking Mr. Johns chem midterm."

"How do you think you did?"

He shrugged and laid his head on the table taking a nap while I finished some homework.

After picking up Maggie, we finally parked my little 2001 Toyota corolla in the driveway and dropped our bags and shoes in the foyer. I headed to the kitchen to start cooking dinner so I could start the crock pot before making stew.

It had been almost two weeks and Paul was still missing with no explanation. Normally I wouldn't think too much of this but now Jacob Black, Embry Call and Kim's obsession Jared Thail had also gone missing. Some people said they had seen all of the boys roaming around at the edge of the forest. It was all heresy according to me though, and it seemed some people just wanted more attention from the rest of the school for bringing in new gossip.

Later that day I had been sitting in our required senior civics class doodling in my notebook while the teacher played some video about human rights when suddenly the door banged open. I kid you not everyone in the class jumped out of their half-asleep state. From the small geeky kids to the biggest football players. I'm pretty sure I even heard a shriek and it didn't come from any of the girls.

In the doorway was a tall figure blocking out the light coming from the hallway. He cleared his throat awkwardly and shuffled his feet a little. A strange gesture coming from someone that was about the size of the doorway.

"Sorry Ms. Jenks. I uh didn't mean to uh push so hard." I heard the sexiest voice say.

"It's ok… Paul? Is that you?" Mr. Jenks asked squinting.

_Paul Walker was back. _And man had he changed. He had grown about 6 inches and looked like he had been living in the gym. _Huh. Maybe that's why no one had seen him lately_. I laughed at my own joke under my breath. Mr. Jenks walked quietly over to Paul as they started talking. I took that time to take in the changes. Not only was Paul bigger in every way, he also cut his hair to about an inch long instead of the five it used to be. His face had somehow become more defined and it seemed like he had become more subdued. He didn't wear the leather jacket anymore, instead opting for a black shirt, dark jeans and white nike air forces.

I could tell by the whispers around me that everyone else was taking in the new Paul. The girls were mumbling about how _absolutely gorgeous_ he had become, and the guys were staying oddly quiet.

Mr. Jenks pointed to the back of the room. Actually to the seat in front of me. He lumbered over to the desk, not looking at anyone and swung his bag onto the floor, throwing himself into the seat and putting his head down on the desk.


End file.
